The Girls
by blahh4
Summary: Seven girls are sent to CGL because they have no other camp to go to. But when a tragedy stikes, they will have to stick together to save one of thier numbers lives...-Completed-
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Kylie was popping gum very loudly. The girls around her were laughing quietly. They knew that Kylie was doing it on purpose, just to annoy the guard. But the guard did nothing. He was basically trying to annoy her.  
  
Kylie was on her way to Camp Green Lake. She and the girls around her have known each other for months. They had each committed a crime, and the funny thing was, it was at the same time. So, they were all sent to camps to build character. But, they didn't last two weeks in just one camp. They were so bad that they were kicked out of all the girl character building camps in the country within four months. Well, actually, they weren't very bad. All they had done was pick pocketing or stealing. It's just, they hadn't liked any of the camps they went to, so when they decided to leave, they acted terrible and would get kicked out. And now, the reason they were going to Camp Green Lake was it was the only camp that would accept them. And not only that, but it was a boys camp.  
  
Then the bus came to a stop, and the guard said grumpily, "All right. Get out of the bus in single file. Come on, hurry up."  
  
The girls got up and lined up in their normal order. First was Kylie, who had bleached blonde hair, which she wore in a bun, and it showed the tattoo on the back of her neck and her ears, that had earrings up and down both of them, and she was wearing a high shirt that showed her pierced belly button. Next was Chelsea, who was Chinese, and she had black hair and brown highlights and her nose was pierced. Next was Audrey who had golden blonde hair, which was tied at the top of her head. Then there was Francis, who was also Chinese, and she had black hair which she had down. After her was Ashley, who had white blonde hair, was a bit chubbier than the rest, and she wore her hair up. Then there was Adrianna, who had brown hair and blonde highlights, which she wore in a bandana. And, finally, there was Jessica. She had brown-red hair which she wore up. She looked very nervous and was very quiet. All of them were handcuffed.  
  
Kylie peeked out of the window. All of the boys were lined up, waiting for the girls to come off the bus, and there was also a man there too. Kylie led the way off the bus, and the girls lined up in front of the boys against the bus. The guard came around and started taking off the girls handcuffs. When he got to Kylie, who was last, he ordered her to spit out her gum.  
  
"You want my gum? Okay, here's my gum." Kylie said before she spit her gum right into his face. The girls started to crack up silently, but the boys laughed quite loudly.  
  
Then the man spoke up. "All right girls. I am Mr. Sir. Now, before I excuse you, I will be introducing the people here at Camp Green Lake."  
  
Kylie stifled her laughter at his name. But Mr. Sir saw her.  
  
"Is there something funny?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, there is." Kylie was a very tough girl.  
  
"Oh really? What's funny?"  
  
"Your name."  
  
Mr. Sir glared at her but he couldn't physically do anything to her, so he continued. "Now, here is Dr. Pendanski. He will be your counselor. And here are the boys."  
  
It was now that Kylie realized that all of the boys were in groups of seven. They were A, B, C, D, and E-Tent.  
  
"All right. Now this bunch here," Mr. Sir pointed to D-Tent, "will be your mentors. They will be giving you a tour of the camp and all of that other stuff the mentors do."  
  
Kylie eyed D-Tent. They were in a line just like the girls were. First there was a black boy with very dirty glasses. Next to him was another black boy who was overweight. Then there was a boy with a hat on and a toothpick in his mouth. After him was a boy with very wild hair. After him was a Mexican boy with a bandana. Next was a boy with a red hat. And lastly, there was a little black boy with wild, curly hair.  
  
After Mr. Sir excused them, the girls followed D-Tent. They entered an empty tent that Kylie figured had been built for them, because it was very clean.  
  
"All right. Pick a bed and put your stuff in those crates next to the bed." The boy with the dirty glasses said. The girls did so, and when they were done, they looked back at the boys.  
  
"So, anyway, I'm X-Ray," The dirty glasses pointed to himself, "That's Armpit," He pointed to the overweight boy, "That's Squid," He pointed to the boy with the toothpick, "That's Zigzag," He pointed to the boy with the wild hair, "That's Magnet," He pointed to the Mexican boy, "That's Caveman," He pointed to the boy with the red hat, "And that's Zero." He pointed to the little black boy.  
  
Kylie nodded and then said, "Well, we're Kylie, Chelsea, Audrey, Francis, Ashley, Adrianna, and Jessica. She pointed to all of them in turn and the boys nodded.  
  
There was silence. Then X-Ray asked, "So, do you guys want nicknames?"  
  
The girls looked at Kylie. She was their leader.  
  
"No." Kylie answered him.  
  
"Why not?" Squid asked.  
  
"For the same reason you guys want them."  
  
"Huh?" Zigzag asked.  
  
Kylie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Why do you guys want nicknames?"  
  
"Just because we do." Zigzag said.  
  
"Exactly. We just don't want nicknames."  
  
"Um. okay." X-Ray said. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to ask you something. Why do you guys have to wear orange jumpsuits?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Well, they're sorta like our uniforms, I guess." Armpit said.  
  
"Yeah, you have them too. They're in those bags Mr. Sir gave you." X-Ray told them.  
  
The girls looked in the bags Mr. Sir had given them before they were excused, and took out an orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Wait! I have to wear this?" Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
"I know! It's so tacky!" Audrey said, horrified.  
  
"I know. I might as well take out my belly button ring. It's not like it will ever show." Kylie said sadly as she took out her belly button ring.  
  
"So. how did you guys end up here?" X-Ray asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, basically, all of us were caught stealing." Kylie told him.  
  
"What about you guys?" Francis asked.  
  
"Well, I was also caught stealing." X-Ray said.  
  
"I was caught trying to break into a movie theater." Armpit said.  
  
"I was trying to break into a rich dude's house." Squid said.  
  
"I was trying to fake my driver's license." Zigzag said.  
  
"I stole a dog." Magnet said.  
  
"I stole a pair of shoes." Caveman said.  
  
The last boy remained silent.  
  
"Um, hello it's your turn." Kylie said to him.  
  
"Nice try," Armpit said. "He won't talk to you. He only talks to Caveman."  
  
"Why?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No idea." X-Ray told her.  
  
"I stole some shoes." Zero said quietly.  
  
The boys were shocked. "Whoa! Zero! You talked!" Squid exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what else can you do, man?" Magnet asked him.  
  
Zero remained silent again.  
  
Dr. Pendanski then came in. "Boys, you have to get back to your tent. And girls, you are now known as G-Tent. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." The girls chorused.  
  
The boys said good-bye to the girls and exited the tent.  
  
The girls climbed into bed and turned out the light.  
  
"So, who do you think is hot?" Adrianna asked through the dark.  
  
"Let's go in a circle," Kylie said. "We'll start with you Adrianna, since it was your idea."  
  
"Zigzag."  
  
"Squid." Francis said.  
  
"Armpit." Ashley said.  
  
"X-Ray." Chelsea said.  
  
"Caveman." Audrey said.  
  
"Magnet." Kylie said.  
  
Then silence.  
  
"Oh, come on Jessica. You must think someone is hot! It doesn't matter if it's someone who has already been said. We won't get mad." Kylie said soothingly.  
  
For some reason, Jessica had always been more comfortable with Kylie then anybody else. They had noticed that when Jessica would only talk to her and would always choose a bed next her and always stayed close to her. Kylie didn't mind. She had a feeling that something terrible had happened to Jessica before Kylie had met her, and she hoped that Jessica would tell her when the time comes.  
  
Jessica just looked at Kylie after she said that and then whispered, "Zero." Kylie was the only one that heard.  
  
"Zero? Really? Well, he is kinda cute." Kylie said. All of the girls agreed.  
  
Jessica smiled a little and then turned away.  
  
"Look, let's go to sleep. I heard that we have to get up at four." Kylie told them. They exchanged good-nights and then quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Okay, I hope you liked! Pleaz R&R! No flames! Thanx! 


	2. The Warden's Wrath

Chapter 2: The Warden's Wrath  
  
Kylie sat straight up in bed. There was a bugle playing. Kylie groaned. She couldn't believe how early it was. She looked at the clock next to her. 'Four 'o clock' it read. She groaned again and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Guys. Hey guys! We got to get up!" She called sleepily to her friends. They all groaned and slowly climbed out of bed. Kylie turned on the light and they started to get dressed. Kylie glanced over at Jessica while she was putting a tank top on under her jumpsuit and exclaimed quietly so only Jessica could hear, "Jess! What happened to your shoulder?"  
  
Jessica's shoulder looked in pretty bad shape. It was very deformed. Jessica looked at Kylie in horror before she quickly covered her shoulder up. "Nothing." She whispered so quietly that Kylie could barely hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They girls were eating their breakfast. They were still half asleep. When Mr. Sir told them they were done, the girls jumped and realized they had barely eaten anything.  
  
The followed the boys outside and lined up in front of a shed labeled 'Library'. They opened the shed up and their were shovels lined up on the inside. They grabbed a shovel one by one. They saw some more food on a table. They had tortillas with honey. How nasty. Kylie didn't take one. Then she saw someone grab her shovel and take it away from her and gave her their shovel. It was someone that Kylie had heard was named the Lump. She rolled up her sleeves and called out:  
  
"Hey, asshole! What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
When he turned around at her call, she socked him in the face. His nose started to bleed. He yelled and dropped her shovel. Kylie walked over to him and picked up her shovel. As she turned away, he grabbed her by the foot, which caused her to fall and she screamed. G-Tent all came over to help her.  
  
"What was that for?" The Lump yelled.  
  
By now, the whole camp was gathered around.  
  
"Let go of me, you bitch!" Kylie screamed.  
  
She took her shovel and hit him in the arm with it. He yelled again and instantly released her. G-Tent helped Kylie to her feet, and she was breathing deeply. Pendanski came over, and when he saw the Lump, crumpled and bleeding on the ground, he exclaimed, "Oh my God! What happened here?!"  
  
Everyone stayed silent. No one knew what Kylie would do to them if they ratted her out.  
  
"If the person who did this does not report themselves, all of you will be forced to dig all day. And when I say all day, I mean until twelve o' clock midnight."  
  
Kylie sighed.  
  
"It was me, Mr. Pendanski. I beat up the Lump."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he took my shovel." She said simply.  
  
"And you couldn't get another?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Pendanski stared at her for a moment, before saying, "Come with me." And he started walking towards the Warden's cabin. Shay shrugged and followed.  
  
Pendanski knocked on the Warden's door when he reached her cabin. The door opened. Kylie was shocked to fine a woman standing there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Apparently, Kylie beat up Max."  
  
"Really? Well, Dr. Pendanski, go back to the boys and I will take care of Ms. Cooper."  
  
"Okay." And with that he left.  
  
"Come in Kylie, come in." The Warden told her sweetly.  
  
"Okay." Kylie said slowly and she entered cautiously.  
  
She looked around the room and then turned back to the Warden. The Warden had walked over to a bureau and took out a little brass case with hot pink nail polish in it. She sat down in an armchair and unscrewed the top of the nail polish bottle and started painting her nails.  
  
"See this, Kylie?" The Warden gestured towards the nail polish bottle.  
  
"Well, I'm not blind." Kylie told her.  
  
The Warden chose to ignore her and said, "This is my special nail polish. I make it myself. You want to know what my secret ingredient is?"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Rattlesnake venom."  
  
Kylie stayed calm. The Warden wasn't going to do anything to her.  
  
"I just love what it does to the color. It's perfectly harmless.. When it's dry." She stroked Kylie's cheek with the hand that had the wet nail polish. Then she asked, "So, why did you beat up the Lump?"  
  
"He took my shovel." Kylie told her simply.  
  
"And why couldn't you take another one?"  
  
"Just because I didn't want to."  
  
The Warden stared at her for a moment and then she struck Kylie in the arm with the hand that had the wet nail polish on it. Kylie stared in horror at her arm while the rattlesnake venom sank in. Then she felt pain. A pain she had never experienced before. She screamed and clutched her arm.  
  
"Now, I hope you have learned your lesson. Never get into a fight around here, or it will mean trouble." The Warden told her. Then she walked back to the bureau and put the brass case back and took out some ointment. "Apply this to the scratch every night. It will prevent you from dying. But it will hurt. It will just as much as it does now."  
  
Kylie had stopped screaming, but she was sweating and she still clutched her arm. It was still hurting her.  
  
"Now, get out! Go and dig you hole!" The Warden told her.  
  
Kylie put the ointment in her pocket and staggered out of the door, still clutching her arm. She went to the other side of the camp, leaned against the wall of the Wreck Room, and cried. She hated pain. She had hated pain ever since her father started to beat her when he got drunk when she was younger. After every beating, she would cry. She always cried when she felt pain. She wasn't afraid of anything, but pain. She didn't know why she caused pain to others. She just did and she could never help herself. But she'd never hurt someone for no reason. She always had waited for a reason. But as the years had gone by, those reasons had gotten sillier. Taking her shovel was not a reason to beat up someone. But, she couldn't help it. She was trying to stop, and she was getting better. But this time, being in a new place with all boys, and then one of them thinks he can take her shovel just because she was a girl, it just danced in her face that she had to show the boys that just because she was a girl doesn't mean she can't be tough too.  
  
Kylie dried her eyes, and then walked over to the 'Library' and picked up the shovel that was left. The sun was up now, and so far, everyone else had been digging for about an hour. She rolled down her sleeves to hide the three red scratches and sighed. She was going to be out there for sooo long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she found G-Tent, she saw that D-Tent was right next to them. When the girls saw her, the started asking her all these questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What did the Warden do to you?"  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. She just.. Talked to me." Kylie lied.  
  
"Um. okay." Francis said in a disbelieving tone. Jessica was eyeing Kylie in a suspicious way, almost like she could see through her sleeves.  
  
Kylie found a spot and started digging. 


	3. Jessica's Story

Chapter 3: Jessica's Story  
  
It was now around five o' clock, Kylie guessed as she continued to dig. She barely had three feet dug, and everyone else had finished at least two hours ago. It's not that she was a bad digger; it's just that her arm was still hurting like hell.  
  
"Damn arm," Kylie muttered.  
  
Then she heard someone come up next to her. She looked up and saw Jessica.  
  
"Hey Jess. What's up?"  
  
Jessica sat down on the edge of her Kylie's hole and said very quietly, "I want to tell you something."  
  
Kylie put down her shovel and leaned against her hole. "What kind of something?"  
  
"Why I'm so scared."  
  
Kylie eyes widened. "Are you sure? You don't have too."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Okay, then. Shoot."  
  
Jessica took a deep breath and then took off. "Well, it all started when I was seven (A/N: Jessica is right now 14) and my parents started to fight with each other. They would throw stuff at each other and scream until their voices were hoarse. But they never filed for divorce. They always said that the fights were about nothing, and they always forgave each other. But then, about a year ago, I was sitting in my room when I heard my mom scream as if she were dying. I ran downstairs and saw my mom, with. with. a knife in her chest. My father was standing in front of her with a look of triumph of his face. I screamed as loud as I could. My father turned around, and I saw that he also had a gun in this hands. He glared at me and said, 'If you tell anyone that I killed her, I will kill you.' I nodded, but he said, 'I'm not going to take any chances.' So, he took the gun and shot me in the shoulder, and I instantly fell unconscious. Then I woke up in a hospital. Next to my bed was a police officer. Right when I woke up, I asked him what happened. He told me that after my father shot me, he killed himself. A neighbor had heard the gunshots and came in to see what happened. She saw my mother with the knife in her chest, my father with his head bleeding and a gun in his hand, and me, with my shoulder bleeding. She called the ambulance and the police. They couldn't save my mother, but they were able to save me, except they said that my shoulder will always look a little deformed. I didn't attend my parent's funeral. They had ruined my life. After that, I was sent to live with my aunt, but she mistreated me, so I left. I started stealing for food and money, and that was when I got caught."  
  
"Oh my God, Jesse. I'm so sorry." Kylie climbed out of her hole and hugged the sobbing Jessica. Poor Jessica. She had practically witnessed her parents kill each other. And Kylie thought she had it bad that her father beat her. But he had never shot her.  
  
Jessica broke away from Kylie and said, "I'm sorry. I just had to let someone know soon, or I was going to bust."  
  
Now Kylie had to ask a question she had wanted to ask for about four months. "Jesse, why are you so comfortable around me?"  
  
Jessica looked down before she replied, "I don't know. You just reminded me of someone that I once knew. You reminded me of the mother I had before she and my dad started fighting. The sweet mother that protected me from everything."  
  
Kylie smiled and then she said, "I think you better get back before they start looking for you."  
  
Jessica got up and started walking back, but then she stopped. She turned around and asked, "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
  
"You can't seem to dig with that arm. What happened?"  
  
Kylie took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeve to expose three, long, blood red scratches. Jessica gasped. Kylie rolled her sleeve back down again and said, "It was the Warden. She hit me with a hand that had wet nail polish on it. And the secret ingredient is rattlesnake venom, and it's perfectly harmless when it's dry. She gave me some ointment that will keep me from dying, but it will hurt like hell."  
  
Jessica was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kylie said.  
  
Jessica nodded and walked back up to camp, while Kylie started to dig again.  
  
End of chapter 3! Thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla  
  
Makayla 


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare  
  
Two hours later, at seven, Kylie was finally done. She dragged herself to the showers, then she got dressed again and put her shovel away and entered G-Tent. But the girls weren't alone. D-Tent was in the tent too.  
  
"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Kylie asked the boys as she climbed onto her bed.  
  
"Waiting to find out what took you so long to dig." Magnet said as he sat next to Kylie on her bed.  
  
"Oh," Kylie shot a quick glance at Jessica, who was staring at Kylie as if she had no idea why. She is a very good actress.  
  
"Well, you know me. At first, I was doing fine, and then I got really sore and everything and it just got a lot harder."  
  
"Oh, okay." X-Ray said.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Francis, who was sitting on her bed with Squid, asked.  
  
Kylie's face broke into a smile. "How about. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Okay, sure." Everyone said.  
  
"Here, lets' sit on the floor in a circle. Does anyone have a bottle we can spin?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Oh, I have one," Adrianna said. She went into her crate and pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Kylie, who set it in the middle of the circle, and spun it. It landed on Zigzag.  
  
"Hm-mm. Zigzag. Truth or Dare?" Kylie asked him.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay. um. who do you have the hots for?"  
  
Zigzag's eyes widened before he whispered, "Adrianna."  
  
Adrianna was shocked. Everyone started to clap and laugh as Adrianna and Zigzag blushed.  
  
"Okay Zigzag. Your turn." Kylie gasped while she was still laughing. Zigzag, who was still very red, spun the bottle. It landed on Francis.  
  
"So, Francis. Truth or Dare?" Zigzag asked her.  
  
Francis thought for a minute before she said, "Dare."  
  
"Go Francis!" Ashley cheered.  
  
"Okay, um." Zigzag thought hard. "Kiss Squid."  
  
Francis and Squid turned dark red and they all started laughing and said, "Come on Francis. You know you want to!" and "You have to! You said dare!"  
  
Francis took a deep breath before she leaned in and kissed Squid. It was only a few seconds, and everyone clapped when they broke apart.  
  
"Okay Francis. Spin." Kylie said.  
  
Francis spun the bottle and it landed on Zero.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked him.  
  
Zero was silent for a minute before he answered, "Truth."  
  
Francis smiled and said, "Do you like Jessica?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Zero and Jessica were both staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Zero answered, "Yes."  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped as Jessica smiled the first smile that all of them had seen together.  
  
Zero spun the bottle. It landed on Chelsea.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to take a chance and say dare."  
  
"Kiss X-Ray."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, come on Chelz! You know you want to!" Audrey said.  
  
Chelsea smiled and said, "I guess I do." Then she leaned in and kissed X- Ray. At first he looked surprised, but then he kissed her back. They kissed for about five minutes before Magnet yelled, "Okay, man. Either get a room or stop kissing!" Everyone laughed as Chelsea and X-Ray broke apart blushing.  
  
Chelsea spun the bottle and it landed on Magnet.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you want to like you?"  
  
Magnet blushed and he side glanced at Kylie before answering in a very low voice, "Kylie."  
  
Everyone laughed and cheered again as Kylie blushed. Then Magnet spun the bottle. It landed on Armpit.  
  
"Hey Pit. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare me."  
  
"Get Ashley to blush."  
  
Armpit said, "Okay. No problem." He turned to Ashley, who looked at him with a plain look. He winked at her and she instantly turned deep red. Everyone laughed and then Armpit spun the bottle. It landed on Audrey.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you like Caveman?"  
  
Audrey didn't blush and she didn't whisper when she said, "Yup."  
  
Everyone was shocked with the way she answered, but then they laughed.  
  
"Okay, last one you guys. I'm getting tired." Kylie said as she yawned. Everyone agreed that this should be the last one.  
  
Audrey spun the bottle and it landed on Kylie.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did Magnet's wish come true?"  
  
At first, Kylie didn't know what she was talking about. But then she remembered when Magnet said truth, and he said that we had wanted Kylie to like him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
All of them cheered and clapped and Magnet hugged Kylie. Then they heard someone coming. They stopped hugging instantly and hid the bottle. They didn't want anyone to thing that they had been playing spin the bottle.  
  
Pendanski entered.  
  
"D-Tent, go back to your tent. G-Tent, go to bed." He ordered simply before he left. They exchanged good-nights before D-Tent left and the girls climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Thanx to my reviewers! 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Okay, I'm deciding to give my characters nicknames in the next chapter, and I have all of the names except one for Kylie. I'm looking for a name that shows that she's different than most people. Like an 'outlier' (LOL that's what my math teacher says all the time). If anyone has any ideas for a nickname for her, put it in a review or email me at Shoptlidrop4ever@aol.com or Bballbabe393@aol.com . Don't feel insulted if I don't pick yours, if I don't, it will either be because yours wasn't the name I was looking for, or a thought of one myself.  
  
~iLuvMWPP~ 


	6. Nicknames

Chapter 5: Nicknames  
  
The bugle was playing again. Kylie heard the girls get up and Adrianna say, "Kylie! Get up! Come on! I don't wanna keep yelling at you."  
  
Kylie groaned and said, "Alright, alright. I'm up." She climbed out of bed and pulled on her suit. The girls filed outside, still half asleep, and got inline for shovels. Mr. Sir came and opened up the shed where the shovels were kept. When Kylie got hers, she told herself that if someone took her shovel, she would not fight them. Whatever they did, she would not fight them, unless, of course, they hurt her. But, thankfully, no one did. Kylie grabbed her honey tortilla, forced herself to eat at least a quarter of it, before she threw it on the ground. Mr. Sir and Pendanski led them to where they were digging, and, once again, G-Tent was right next to D-Tent.  
  
They boys and girls were feeling awkward towards each other because of the Truth or Dare game they played the night before. Especially Magnet and Kylie.  
  
After about an hour of silence, Kylie decided on something to break it.  
  
"So, do you think you guys could come up with some nicknames for us?"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I've decided that it might be better if we had nicknames. Well, at least me. I don't know if the rest of my girls want any. do you guys?" She asked them.  
  
They all nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Um, okay then." X-Ray started.  
  
He started studying Jessica. "Um, let's see."  
  
"Tiny." (A/N: I know. original. And I left out that Jessica is short. Whoops!)  
  
"Tiny?" Kylie asked.  
  
"What? You got something better?" X-Ray asked her.  
  
"Um." Kylie studied Jessica for a moment.  
  
"Owl." She concluded  
  
"Owl?" They all questioned.  
  
"Yes. For her big, nervous eyes." Kylie told them.  
  
"Okay," X-Ray said, a little annoyed that Kylie had come up with a nickname too. "Jessica, do you like Owl or Tiny?"  
  
"Owl." She said very quietly.  
  
"Okay. So, Owl it is."  
  
Jessica smiled a little.  
  
"Okay. Next." X-Ray said, and his eyes fell on Adrianna. "Um."  
  
"Wait. Can us girls do them? We know more about each others back rounds and interests." Kylie asked X-Ray.  
  
"Sure." X-Ray looked relived that he didn't have to name everybody.  
  
"Um." Kylie thought back to Adrianna's interests.  
  
"Oreo, because Adrianna would always eat oreo's, and after she did, she got very hyper. How do you like that?" Francis asked Adrianna.  
  
"I like it." (A/N: Just to let you guys know, they're digging while they're doing this.)  
  
"Okay, so Oreo it is."  
  
"Now, let's do Ashley." Audrey said.  
  
"Okay." The girls started thinking of a name that might suit Ashley.  
  
"Oh! How 'bout Bubbles?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! See, Ashley brought, like, five bubble things with her when we got sent to our first camp, but they were taken away from her, and she threw a HUGE tantrum and she was swearing so much. It was like a scene from an R movie. It was so funny." Francis exclaimed. They all laughed and Ashley blushed.  
  
"So, how's Bubbles?" Audrey asked Ashley.  
  
"Okay." She agreed.  
  
"So, Bubbles it is!"  
  
"Now it's Francis's turn!" Kylie said.  
  
The girls started thinking of what would suit Francis.  
  
"Aqua." Said Bubbles. (A/N: I know lots of water. and Author Notes.)  
  
"Yeah! Francis loves the color blue! I don't know if you guys noticed, but the day we came here, she was wearing and aqua blue shirt and aqua blue pants. And right now she has aqua blue shoes on." Oreo added, laughing. They all started laughing with her, including Francis.  
  
"Okay, I like Aqua." Francis said.  
  
"Alright. Now let's do Audrey." Chelsea said.  
  
"That's easy," Oreo said right away. "Blondie." Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Why Blondie?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Because Audrey loves her blonde hair." Aqua said simply.  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
"Now it's Chelsea." Aqua said.  
  
"Cheetah," Kylie stated. "Because when she runs, she really runs!"  
  
"Okay," Chelsea said. "And last, but not least, Kylie."  
  
The girls started thinking of a name that would suit Kylie.  
  
"Punch!" Aqua exclaimed.  
  
"No," Kylie said right away. "I-I don't like it."  
  
"Um. okay." Aqua said a little confused.  
  
By now, Zero had just finished while everyone else had about four feet. Zero walked over to Owl's hole and sat on the edge of it. No one but Zero saw this, but Owl smiled at him.  
  
"Raro," Owl said very quietly.  
  
"Raro?" Everyone except Zero asked as they looked at her.  
  
"It means 'wolf' in Spanish." Magnet answered her.  
  
Owl nodded.  
  
"Raro. I like that. Okay, so Raro it is." Kylie said smiling.  
  
Owl smiled again. She seemed to smile a lot more now that she had told Raro her secret.  
  
By now, everyone had finished digging, so, they all walked back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, First, I want to thank everyone who gave me some ideas for nicknames, especially angelgirl3137, who gave me a VERY wide selection and the name Raro. So big thanx to her and the rest of my reviewers:  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla  
  
Makayla  
  
I also don't mean to confuse anyone by changing their names, I just thought it might be better if they had nicknames. 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I don't think I will be able to update for a while. First, because my other fanfic, Shay's Story II is more popular so I'll probably be updating that one more, which leads to # 2, I won't I have a lot of time to update this story. Sorry! But, if this story became more popular... Well it's up to you guys to decide!  
  
~IluvMWPP~ 


	8. Tragedy Strikes

I just thought I should put this up here in case anyone forgot who had which nicknames since its been a while since I updated:  
  
Kylie-Raro  
  
Chelsea-Cheetah  
  
Audrey-Blondie  
  
Francis-Aqua  
  
Ashley-Bubbles  
  
Adrianna-Oreo  
  
Jessica-Owl  
  
Chapter 6: Tragedy Strikes  
  
G-Tent and D-Tent were in the Wreck Room playing pool. It was girls against boys. Representing the girls were Raro and Oreo and representing the boys were X-Ray and Armpit.  
  
So far, the girls were winning. They were stripes (A/N: I'm not sure in that's right; I haven't played pool in a while.) and they only needed one more ball, while they boys needed three.  
  
"Your turn, Raro!"  
  
The girls hadn't gotten used to their nicknames yet.  
  
"Oh, okay." Raro said when she realized that it was her.  
  
She lined up the shot and hit the white ball. It hit the striped ball perfectly, and went in the hole. All the girls cheered and Raro smiled sweetly at the boys. They glared at her and Armpit started lining up his shot.  
  
While Armpit was busy lining up his shot Pendanski came into the Wreck Room.  
  
"Kylie! I need to speak to you!" He called.  
  
Raro was rather puzzled as she approached him and asked, "What?"  
  
He looked sympathetic. "Follow me."  
  
Raro shrugged at G-Tent and D-Tent as she followed Pendanski out.  
  
He turned around and faced her. He looked grim.  
  
Raro sighed. "Okay, are you ever gonna tell me what happened?"  
  
This time, Pendanski sighed. "Your sister. has been."  
  
Raro was hanging onto her every word. Her sister had been Raro's best friend before she had left home and gotten married. Her sister, Kayla, would send her $100 every month, but never knew that her father beat Raro. Kayla had been a perfect girl to their father, and Raro was not that girl after Kayla left. That's why he beat her. He started getting drunk when Raro would miss up, and then beat her. But then, it started to happen regularly. He would get drunk every night at clubs, and come home and beat Raro. But, she couldn't possibly know what had happened to her sister.  
  
Pendanski took a deep breath and said, "Your sister has been killed."  
  
Raro's eyes widened and tears began to spill.  
  
"Who?" She whispered. "Who killed her?"  
  
"You father."  
  
Raro's sadness quickly turned into anger. "WHAT?"  
  
Pendanski nodded. "He was drunk and couldn't remember where you had gone, so he went to find Kayla to beat her, but he ended up killing her."  
  
"Is he in jail?" Her anger was slowly turning back into sadness.  
  
"He was, but he broke out."  
  
"WHAT? What kind of prison can't even keep their prisoners in for a DAY!?"  
  
"He's coming after you. He is obsessed with killing you."  
  
Raro's eyes widened and her face paled. "What?"  
  
He nodded. "When he was arrested, he was screaming, 'Must get Kylie!' But don't worry. We're going to help protect you." (A/N: I bet some of you are wondering why the Warden ordered Pendanski to help protect her; well, if they let her father kill her, that won't look to good, now will it? And also, the police will probably investigate CGL if there is a murder, and it might result in shutting down the camp, so their best bet is to protect her.)  
  
Raro nodded lost for words, tears still streaming down and her face still pale.  
  
Pendanski actually looked sad for her before he left.  
  
Raro was left standing there alone. She didn't know where her mother is, her sister is dead, and her father is some psycho killer who wants to kill her. She didn't know what to do. She walked back to her tent, collapsed into her bed, and sobbed into the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know I said a while before I update, but I was bored this morning, and had no ideas for my other fanfic, so I just decided to put this in. Very short I know.  
  
Anywayz, thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla 


	9. Comforting

Sorry for the long wait! My other story was at a part that if I waited more than a day to update, my readers would kill me. Lol anywayz, here the next chapter FINALY!  
  
Chapter 7: Comforting  
  
"Hey, where do you guys think Ky-Raro went?" Oreo asked.  
  
"I don't know." X-Ray answered. Magnet looked very worried. In a corner, Owl and Zero were talking.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Zero asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure, but, for some strange reason, I think something terrible happened." She answered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Do you wanna go find her?"  
  
She nodded and got up. "You stay here," She told him. "I think it's something she might wanna talk to me about, alone." And with that, she left the Wreck Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owl walked towards G-Tent. She figured that's where Raro would go.  
  
She entered the tent, and saw Raro huddled on her bed, sobbing.  
  
"Raro?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Raro looked up. Owl saw that her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Raro wiped her face and said, "Nothing."  
  
Owl sighed and went over and sat next to Raro. "Please tell me."  
  
Raro sighed before she launched into her story, from her father beating her to her father coming after her after he killed her sister.  
  
When she finished, Owl's eyes were wide.  
  
"Oh my gosh," She breathed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Raro sniffed. "I don't know." Then she started crying again.  
  
"Shh," Owl put her arm around her and rocked her as if she were her mother. "It's going to be okay. Shh."  
  
"No it won't. He's going to find me, and kill me," Raro said in a muffled voice.  
  
"No he's not. We're not going to let him. Not me, not the rest of G-Tent, or D-Tent."  
  
Raro looked up at her and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Owl answered firmly.  
  
Raro sniffed and continued smiling. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
And Owl held Raro until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know, short, but the next chapter will either be up later today or tomorrow!  
  
Thanx everyone for reviewing and keep it up! (The reviewing I mean lol) 


	10. What's Wrong?

Chapter 8: What's Wrong?  
  
Owl looked down at Raro. She looked so peaceful, yet miserable. She was lying against Owl, asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy; her face was red and wet from crying. Owl carefully laid Raro down on her bed before getting up and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owl entered the Wreck Room, about 30 minutes after she had left. She saw Zero waiting for her, looking anxious and worried. She walked towards him and sat down.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Oh. Hi. I didn't see you come in!" Zero said.  
  
"I can tell," she giggled.  
  
"Well? Where is she?"  
  
"In her room. Something really bad happened to her. But, I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if she wanted everyone to know, she wouldn't have hidden in her room. I mean, she'll eventually tell you guys, but I just don't think she's ready."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
"Daddy! Oh daddy, guess what?" A little nine year old Kylie was running through her house looking for her father.  
  
"Daddy? Are you in here?" She saw a lump in her dad's bed, so she figured her dad was sleeping, but just in case if he was awake, she would tell him anyway.  
  
"Daddy, if you're awake, guess what?" She didn't hear anything but she saw some movement, so she continued. "I got straight A's on my report card! Isn't that great? Daddy?"  
  
More movement.  
  
Kylie carefully approached the bed. "Daddy?" She asked cautiously while pulling open the covers.  
  
She screamed with what she saw. Her dad was in a bed with a blonde woman. Kylie backed away.  
  
Her dad looked at her and turned red in anger. He pulled a blanket around him and slowly approached her. Kylie was terrified. She had never seen him this angry before.  
  
He came at her and punched her in the nose. Kylie recoiled in pain and fear. She wiped her nose and saw blood.  
  
"So you got straight A's huh?" He asked.  
  
Kylie sniffed and nodded, blood pouring down her face.  
  
"What are you subjects? Eavesdropping and complaining?"  
  
"No. Language Arts, math, science-"  
  
"Damnit girl! I know your fucken subjects! Now get to your room before I decide to rip out your good-for-nothing hair!"  
  
Kylie got up and exited. She went to her room and wiped her nose. That's when she made a promise to herself.  
  
She vowed that one day, she would cause her father so much pain, pain so bad that he will want it to end and die. She would one day kill him, paying him back with the pain that he had caused her.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
(A/N: I have decided that I will only say their nicknames when someone is talking.)  
  
Kylie sat up in bed, sweating. That dream was a perfect flashback of her childhood and her abusive father. Her eyes filled with tears when she remembered the horrible news she had gotten that day.  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked outside. She sat down against one of the tents and cried. What was she gonna do? Her father was eventually going to find her. What would she do when he did? She couldn't think. It was too hard.  
  
"Hey," A voice said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kylie whipped her head around and saw Magnet standing there. He looked worried.  
  
Kylie wiped her face and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
  
Magnet raised his eyebrows. "Besides the fact that you were cryin'?"  
  
He sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked again.  
  
Kylie took a deep breath. "To make a long story short, my abusive dad killed my sister and is now after me."  
  
He was shocked.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked her.  
  
Kylie sighed. "Do you think I'd be sitting here, crying, if I knew?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They fell silent.  
  
After about ten minutes, Kylie stood up. "I'm gonna go back to bed now."  
  
She started walking back when Magnet said, "Raro. Wait."  
  
She stopped and turned around to see him facing her. "No matter what happens," He told her, "You're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Kylie smiled her first real smile for the first time in months, maybe even years. "Thanks." And then she hugged him.  
  
After about a minute, they broke apart, and she said, "Well, I gotta get going now."  
  
"Okay. Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend, who happens to be trucalifornian, had been bugging me forever to update. She's also one of my characters, Oreo, which might explain the review she sent. lol anywayz, big shout outs to:  
  
LAdaQT  
  
trucalifornian  
  
Luna4713  
  
Siora  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla  
  
For Reviewing! So, tune in next time after you review! 


	11. A Little Heat

Chapter 9: I Little Heat  
  
Kylie was in bed, and had been for about three hours. The night before, she hadn't slept a wink. So, when she was digging, she had almost fallen asleep. She was exhausted, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She didn't feel safe. She only did when she was with Magnet. For some reason, he made her feel protected and safe. Which means now, since he wasn't with her, she couldn't sleep.  
  
Kylie climbed out of bed, and tiptoed out. She entered D-Tent, and looked for the bed that she had seen Magnet go in. She made sure it was him before she slightly shook him.  
  
"Magnet," She whispered desperately. "Magnet, please, please wake up. Please," She started to shake him a little harder. After about a minute, he stirred.  
  
"Five more minutes," He mumbled.  
  
"No," She hissed. "Magnet, get up NOW!"  
  
He sat straight up and looked around. "Raro? Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Um, sure. Wait for me outside,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Kylie went at sat outside of the tent. About a minute later, Magnet came out in his orange jumpsuit.  
  
"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, can we walk?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Well, it's easier for me to talk while I walk,"  
  
Magnet raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay,"  
  
They got up and walked out to the lake. They walked for about five minutes before Magnet finally said, "What's wrong?"  
  
It took Kylie a minute to answer. When she did, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm scared. I don't feel safe,"  
  
"Well, you should. Nothing's gonna happen to you while your friends are with you,"  
  
"I only feel safe," She hesitated. "I only feel safe when you're with me."  
  
'I'm glad it's dark out here,' Kylie thought. 'So he can't see me blush.'  
  
Another minute went by before he answered. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do. You make me feel safe, protected. I can't control that," She turned to him and saw he was standing right next to her. Closer than he had been before.  
  
She started into his eyes for a minute and he did the same. Then he started to move in closer. He kept getting closer.. and closer.  
  
Then they embraced in a very passionate kiss. They kissed for about five seconds before Magnet pulled away sharply.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled as he looked away.  
  
She put her hand to his cheek and turned his face towards her. "For what?" She whispered.  
  
They kissed again, except this time, it was much longer. The started making out, and they somehow got themselves into a hole. They were making a lot of noise too.  
  
Then Magnet put his hands under her shirts and started to pull it off. Kylie didn't stop him. She ripped open the top of his jumpsuit. Then she took off his undershirt, exposing his abbs (sp?).  
  
Then he took off her shirt and revealed her silky wonder bra.  
  
They broke apart for a minute and Kylie did something that surprised them both.  
  
She took off her bra.  
  
Magnet stared for a minute and Kylie smiled.  
  
Then they started making out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a half an hour later, they were walking back to camp, smiling, hand in hand. It was still very early. They probably still had an hour or two to sleep.  
  
They had their shirts back on. They hadn't gone THAT far. As far on they got was making out, both shirtless. When they got to the front of their tents, they looked at each other. They were afraid to kiss, in case they got carried away again.  
  
They just said sweet, "Good-bye"'s, and went into their tents.  
  
As Kylie lay in her cot, she now thought that she felt safe and protected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heehee, I know you were all asking for a romance between Kylie and Magnet.. so here it is! I just got a little carried away.  
  
Thanx to these ppl for reviewing: (and hopefully they'll review again!)  
  
RapDragon55  
  
FighterAngel25 (UHF member!)  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137 (UHF member!)  
  
LTdaQT  
  
trucalifornian (UHF member!)  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla  
  
*See my bio for info on UHF 


	12. Strange Dreams

Chapter 10: Strange Dreams  
  
It took Kylie a very long time to get up that morning due to her 'late night'. She finally climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked slowly out, still half asleep.  
  
She saw Magnet at the 'Library' and quickly turned away. She didn't want to start something again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about an hour into digging, and Kylie barely had one foot dug. Her throat hurting and it was getting harder to breathe. She started singing very softly her favorite song.  
  
There's gotta be more to life..  
  
She didn't really know the words, but she loved that song. She even sang it at her school talent show two months before she was sent to Camp Green Lake. She had won first prize and was offered to become a professional singer. But then she got arrested, and they took away the offer.  
  
She had worked so hard for that offer, and it was taken away from her because she was so stupid.  
  
She was determined that when she was released, she would try everything she could to get that offer back.  
  
Just then, the water truck came, and the girls lined up in order behind the boys. (A/N: I don't know if their order has been said, but it's the same order they were in at the beginning, which went: Kylie, Chelsea, Audrey, Francis, Ashley, Adrianna, and Jessica.)  
  
When Kylie got to the front of the line, Mr. Sir asked her while he was filling her canteen, "Havin' fun, Raro?"  
  
"Oh yes. Tons," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Good," He thrust the canteen at her very roughly. She grabbed it exasperatedly, and went back to her hole. She sat in it for a while.  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so depressed..  
  
Then, without meaning to, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Kylie was digging her hole. She was all alone with no water. Mr. Sir appeared out of nowhere and started taunting her with a canteen of ice, cold water. Kylie made a grab for it, but Mr. Sir kept jumping backwards. Then he disappeared.  
  
So Kylie kept digging. Then, her dad appeared.  
  
"Hi dad," She said, cheerfully.  
  
He started to approach her slowly. Then, he held up his hand and he had a butcher knife in her hand.  
  
"Dad," Kylie was scared. "Dad, please, no. Don't!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
Then she was in her bed. Something wasn't right. She turned over onto her back and saw her dad standing over her with a knife.  
  
She screamed.  
  
As she screamed, her dad lifted the knife and was ready to strike..  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
"Kylie!"  
  
Kylie's eyes snapped open, and she was sweating. Jessica had been shaking her and calling her name. The rest of D and G-Tent were kneeling around here.  
  
"Kylie! What happened? You started yelling, 'No dad! Stop!' and then you screamed. Then you stopped, and we pulled you out of your hole, and you screamed again.. we didn't know what to do.." Jessica trailed off.  
  
Kylie sat up slowly. Why had she dreamt about that? Was she more worried about her father than she thought? It certainly seemed so.  
  
She stood up and Jessica asked her if she needed anything.  
  
"No, I'm okay,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. You guys just keep digging your holes. I'll be fine,"  
  
They all went back to their holes, looking doubtful.  
  
'Whoa. What had that dream meant? It had seemed so real. Could it have been true? Could it have possibly been a vision?' Kylie didn't know what to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Kylie was sitting on her bed, sobbing. She was hurting so badly. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. She continued to sob.  
  
Then she heard someone come in.  
  
"Just go away Magnet! Haven't you already hurt me enough?" She screamed.  
  
She heard someone come closer.  
  
"Magnet! Get the hell-" She started to yell, but she saw that it wasn't Magnet, it was her father.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. He held up a knife, ready to strike.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
Kylie sat up in bed. She was sweating. Why did this keep happening? Those dreams seemed so real. But how could she die three times? Could she maybe have escaped them all somehow? These dreams were starting to scare her.  
  
She laid back down in bed and thought. She had been angry, no, pissed, at Magnet in her dream. She couldn't remember the reason, but she did remember that he had hurt her so bad. What could he have done to her to make her hurt like that?  
  
Kylie stopped thinking, because at that moment, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello all! Another update so SOON! Yes, but I may take a break to update my other stories after this.. but stay tuned anyway! And a special thanx to the ppl who HAVE tuned in:  
  
trucalifornian  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
RapDragon25  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla 


	13. New Kids

Chapter 12: New Kids  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Kylie was running. It was in the middle of a deserted Camp Green Lake. She was running faster then she had ever before.  
  
Then, she fell and twisted her ankle. She yelled in pain, and fell face first on the ground.  
  
She gasped for breath, and then turned onto her back.  
  
There, she saw her father standing over, with a knife.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
Kylie sat straight up in bed. Why wouldn't these dreams leave her alone? WHY?  
  
She pulled her legs up to her chest, gripped her hair, put her head to her chest, and started to cry silently.  
  
About ten minutes later, she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and lay back down, on her stomach.  
  
The thing that was bugging her was the fact that she seemed to die in everyone one of those dreams. But how can she die four times? Maybe she escaped them all. But how?  
  
Another thing that was bugging her was how mad she had been at Magnet in one of the dreams. He had hurt her really bad, but she couldn't remember how.  
  
With that, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Mr. Sir had a surprise for them.  
  
"Now, some of you may have noticed some construction goin' on 'round here," He started explaining.  
  
Kylie hadn't. She looked around and saw a new tent, across from their very own. It was labled 'H'.  
  
"Well, we are welcoming some new comers to this camp. More girls," He clarified. "They will be sleeping in H-Tent. We are expecting today, probably while most of you," He glanced at Zero, "Are still diggin'. Now, let's get goin'!"  
  
So, twenty minutes later, they were all on the lake digging.  
  
"So, more girls, huh?" Adrianna said, glancing at Zigzag.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Zigzag asked, smiling at her.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I think Oreo was just worried about.. well.. in case some of the guys.." Chelsea couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Well, I don't about the other guys, but I already have my eye of someone," X-Ray reassured her, flashing her his charming smile.  
  
Chelsea blushed too.  
  
They continued to dig in silence. Jessica kept glancing over at Kylie. She seemed to know something was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a few hours later, and the water truck had just left. Kylie sat down, eating her lunch, when Jessica approached her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Kylie," She asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kylie glanced up at her. "What do you mean?" She looked back at her lunch. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Yes, there's something wrong. Why can't you tell me? I can probably help you."  
  
"No you can't," Kylie said quietly.  
  
"How d'you know? If you never tell me, you'll never know."  
  
"I don't need your help!" Kylie yelled, causing the rest of D and G-Tent to look over at them.  
  
Jessica stared at her for a minute. Then she slowly stood up, and looked down at Kylie. Kylie stared back at her.  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Then she went back to her hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero was, as always, the first one to finish digging. But he waited with Jessica until she finished. But, since Jessica was the slowest digger, they were the last two to return to camp.  
  
When they got there, all of the boys from tents A, B, C, and F were complaining about where the girls were.  
  
Then, a loud whistle signaled everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Sir yelled, and everyone turned to look at him. "Now, the guard on the bus that's takin' the girls here called, sayin' that they're runnin' a little late." Groans were heard. "But, they should be here any minute." Then cheers were heard.  
  
As if on cue, a bus pulled up.  
  
"Here they are!" Mr. Sir called.  
  
All the boys ran to they bus to welcome the new guests.  
  
"What if some of the girls like you guys?" asked Audrey nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Caveman said as he put his arm around her. "We'll show them that we're taken." He smiled at her and she grinned back.  
  
All the rest of the D-Tent boys put their arms around their girls (A/N: In case you forgot, the couples are: Kylie & Magnet, Chelsea & X-Ray, Audrey & Caveman, Francis & Squid, Ashley & Armpit, Adrianna & Zigzag, and Jessica & Zero).  
  
Then, with the boy's arms around the girls, they approached the bus.  
  
The new girls got off the bus in a line.  
  
Pendanski came with a clipboard and announced, "Welcome girls. I will be your counselor, Dr. Pendanski. You will be staying in H-Tent, which is right over there." He pointed to the tent, and they nodded.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, will go to your tent," Pendanski explained.  
  
"Sara Marshall,"  
  
A blonde girl started walking towards H-Tent, wearing a spunky outfit. She was popping gum like a cow.  
  
"Arielle Barron,"  
  
A girl with black hair followed Sara, her outfit not as spunky.  
  
"Tara Martin,"  
  
A girl with short blue hair followed Arielle.  
  
"Emily Verbits,"  
  
A girl with long, brown hair and natural red and blonde highlights followed Tara.  
  
"Melissa Weinroth,"  
  
A girl with shoulder length brown hair and blonde highlights followed Emily.  
  
"Tiffany Murray,"  
  
A girl with knotty brown hair jumped.  
  
"Oh yeah dude! That's me!" She was obviously very hyper.  
  
Pendanski raised his eyebrows. "Um, ok.."  
  
Tiffany skipped towards H-Tent after Melissa.  
  
"And finally, Alexa Downs,"  
  
A girl with blonde hair and bright red highlights followed Tiffany, looking bored.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally an update! Lol I have a lotta stories to update.. well, actually, just three, and a friend of mine is FORCING me to make another story.. if you wanna know what about, read the last authors note on Shay's Story 2.  
  
And, my chapterly thanx to my reviewers:  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Thorn  
  
trucalifornian  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla 


	14. Threat

Chapter 13: Threat  
  
Later, while D and G-Tent were hanging out in the Wreck Room, the new girls entered. Sara looked at though she was the leader.  
  
Sara was still popping her gum like a cow as she looked around the Wreck Room. Her eyes fell on D and G-Tent, who were playing pool, guys against girls.  
  
Sara motioned for the other girls to follow her and they approached them.  
  
As the girls were approaching, Adrianna looked over at them and then quickly said, "Oh shit. Here they come,"  
  
"Well," Zigzag said, looking at her. "If they try and hit on us, we'll show them that we're taken." He grinned.  
  
Adrianna grinned and nodded.  
  
When H-Tent reached them, they ignored them.  
  
After about a minute, Sara said, "Is that any way to treat a lady? Especially a new one,"  
  
Another minute went by.  
  
"Hello?" Sara was annoyed now.  
  
After another minute, Squid looked over at H-Tent and faked a look of surprise. "Wow! When'd you guys get here?"  
  
Snickers were made from D and G-Tent.  
  
Sara chose to ignore it.  
  
"Yeah," She said sweetly. "Are you guys gonna introduce yourselves?"  
  
After another minute, X-Ray looked up and said, "Oh sorry. Were you talking to us?" He smiled politely.  
  
Sara chose to ignore his fake politeness. "Yeah,"  
  
"Okay. I'm X-Ray. That's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero,"  
  
Sara had nodded in turn to everyone until X-Ray got to Magnet. She kept staring at him.  
  
Magnet noticed this and went over and kissed Kylie.  
  
They knew Sara was shocked and angry, even though she didn't show it. She just smiled sweetly and asked G-Tent, "And your names are..?"  
  
"Oh," Kylie said, breaking the kiss with Magnet and said, "I'm Raro, and that's Cheetah, Blondie, Aqua, Bubbles, Oreo, and Owl."  
  
Sara nodded. "And I'm Sara, and that's Arielle, Tara, Emily, Melissa, Tiffany, and Alexa."  
  
G and D-Tent had gone back to playing pool, and when Sara finished talking, they looked over at her and Magnet said, "Oh, sorry. We weren't listening. What'd you say?" And he smiled as sweetly as she did.  
  
They had touched a nerve. Sara turned on her heel and stormed out of the Wreck Room, with the rest of H-Tent following close behind.  
  
When they were sure that they H-Tent were out of earshot, they burst out laughing. Everyone else stared at them.  
  
"Sorry," X-Ray said, still laughing.  
  
Everyone turned away, probably thinking that they were mental.  
  
"Hey guys. Come on into our tent so we can laugh freely," Kylie whispered.  
  
So, they left the Wreck Room for G-Tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they were there, the girls sat on their beds with their guys sitting next to them.  
  
After a minute of silence, they all burst out laughing.  
  
Five minutes later, they recovered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we're so mean," Adrianna said, still giggling.  
  
"Aw, you always care about everyone.." Zigzag said and he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face when Magnet kissed you Kylie? She looked ready to kill.." Chelsea said, and then another wave of laughter hit them.  
  
"I know.. that was so funny.." Audrey exclaimed.  
  
Then someone entered the tent.  
  
They looked and saw it was Sara. She smiled sweetly and said, "Raro? Dr. Pendanski asked me to get you. He wants to speak to you."  
  
Everyone looked and Kylie, but she shrugged and replied, "Okay. Lead the way," And she got up and followed Sara out the tent.  
  
They walked for about five minutes when Kylie realized that they weren't headed towards Pendanski's office.  
  
"Um, Sara? Where are we going?" Kylie asked.  
  
Sara turned around, and she looked pretty angry.  
  
"Now listen here," Sara snarled. "Magnet's mine. I don't want you to get in the way of us. You got that?"  
  
Kylie stared at her for a minute and then she laughed.  
  
"Yours? Since when was he yours? I think I saw first, Ms. Marshall." She said, gasping for breath from laughter.  
  
"Well, I call him," Sara retorted.  
  
Kylie laughed again.  
  
"Do you really think that matters? It doesn't matter if you call him. He likes me, not you. Get over yourself," She smiled and shook her head before turning away.  
  
"You better watch yourself Raro!" Sara called after her.  
  
"Whatever!" Kylie flipped her off.  
  
"I'm gonna get you! You can count on that! Magnet's gonna fall in love with me, and you'll end up alone!"  
  
"I'm sure that'll happen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kylie got back to H-Tent, the boys had already left.  
  
"What'd Pendanski want?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Hm?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Pendanski? You know, he wanted to speak to you?" Ashley said, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yeah. Duh. He just said that he wanted us to make the new girls feel at home," Kylie lied, thinking fast.  
  
"Oh okay," Francis said. "Well, let's get to bed. We gotta get up early tomorrow."  
  
"'Kay. G'night!" Kylie said as she climbed into bed.  
  
"G'night!" She heard five voices call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! Another update so SOON! Also.. I meant to say 'She heard five voices call' instead of six, because Jessica didn't say anything. Ya, okay, now, (Oh this is my favorite part! =)) I wanna thank my reviewers! YAYNESS! Okay, as many of you MAY have guessed, I am VERY hyper, so please excuse my hyperness. lol  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
Thorn  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
trucalifornian(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
FighterAngel25(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Nosilla 


	15. Couldn't Believe

Chapter 15: Couldn't Believe  
  
To Kylie's disgust, H-Tent was scheduled to dig by D and G-Tent while they were here.  
  
'But,' Kylie thought with a smile. 'Maybe we can make this fun!'  
  
Kylie told D and G-Tent while H-Tent were struggling to dig that they were to make hell for Sara.  
  
"No problem," X-Ray smiled mischievously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, they did make hell for her. They had helped her out of her hole, only to let go and have her fall back in. They had pushed her into her hole after her struggling for ten minutes to get out. They had even 'accidentally' knocked over her water canteen.  
  
As D and G-Tent were walking back to camp, they started to laugh (A/N: Well, isn't it nice to know that they're a very cheery bunch!?).  
  
"Once again, we are SO mean," Adrianna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on Oreo. She deserved it!" Magnet told her, his arm around Kylie's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. She's a bitch." Adrianna said, and they all laughed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were all in the Wreck Room, once again playing pool, girls against guys. The only person missing was Magnet. He had gone to the kitchens to steal some bread. The thing was, he had been gone for about twenty minutes, so Kylie told D and G-Tent that she was going to go look for him.  
  
She went to the kitchens and found it deserted. Confused, Kylie started to look throughout the camp for Magnet.  
  
When she found him, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
She found him on the wall of the Mess Hall. But, he wasn't alone. He was embraced in a kiss with none other than Sara.  
  
Kylie couldn't believe it. "Bitch!" She screamed as the tears began to fall. She ran into her tent and cried on her bed. She had heard Magnet come after her, but she didn't care. As long as she never saw him again, she'd be fine.  
  
Then, she heard someone come in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahahahahahaha. I decided to leave it there. I know, short, but, a CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA again. Yes, I AM hyper, how'd you guess? Oh well. I'm not gonna waste space by thanking my reviewers, so I'll just thank my new one(s):  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk 


	16. Help!

HELP!  
  
Okay, some of you may have thought that this was gonna be a chapter, but it's not! I NEED help! I have no idea what to do! Ever since I started this story, I have been thinking who would come into the tent. BUT, I haven't been able to figure something out! If you have any ideas, Email me at Shoptlidrop4ever@aol.com and Bballbabe393@aol.com, just in case, or send it in a review. Thanx a bunch! Also, you may find that there is an update tomorrow. You never know when I'll think of something! 


	17. Sighting

Chapter 16: Sighting  
  
"GO AWAY MAGNET! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kylie screamed. But, they kept coming closer.  
  
She looked up and saw her father, with a knife, just like in her dream.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
Kylie's head snapped up. She had cried herself to sleep. Then, she heard Pendanski on the intercom.  
  
"All campers please report to your tents immediately. I repeat, all campers, please report-"  
  
Then Mr. Sir's voice came on. "Ah, come on! They heard it the first time! Just get your juvenile delinquent butts in your tents now!"  
  
Kylie wiped her face and sat on her bed. The rest of G-Tent filed in, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Maybe the Warden was robbed!" exclaimed Chelsea excitedly.  
  
"Or maybe there's a serial killer here!" Audrey said.  
  
Kylie tensed up at that statement, and she saw Jessica steal a side glance at her.  
  
"Or maybe," Ashley thought of something. "Maybe.. um maybe.. oh never mind."  
  
Pendanski came into there tent.  
  
"Um, Kylie. I need to speak to you." He said.  
  
Kylie slowly got off her bed and followed Pendanski.  
  
"Your father has been spotted close by here." He told her. She nodded.  
  
"We're putting up some extra security on you. There will be someone with you at all times during digging."  
  
She nodded again and then asked, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Well, we always worry about the welfare of our campers here at Camp Green Lake."  
  
Kylie snorted. "You could care less," And she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie stayed in her bed for the whole day. She couldn't believe Magnet would cheat on her. Not only that, but with Sara. The whole thought of it made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Someone came in and she looked up and saw it was Magnet. She looked back down and ignored him.  
  
He came closer and stood in front of her. She continued of ignore him.  
  
"Okay, come one Kylie. What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up and glared at him. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Look, chica-"  
  
"Don't call me chica," I told him.  
  
He sighed. "If you're talking about Sara-"  
  
"YES I'm talking about Sara! What do you think?" I yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything," He told her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He sighed again. "She came at me! I couldn't get away! You have to believe me!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why," She said.  
  
Magnet searched for words.  
  
Kylie nodded. "Now you just proved to me that you were lying." She got off her bed and left Magnet, who was staring open-mouthed after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she was walking towards the Wreck Room, she was pulled aside by Sara.  
  
Sara was smiling insanely. "I told you Magnet would fall for me. I. Told. You."  
  
Kylie nodded. "Okay. You won. Now can you just leave me alone?"  
  
Sara smiled even more. "No. What would be the fun in that?"  
  
Kylie turned on her heel and stormed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, when Kylie was sitting on her bed again, Jessica came in. Kylie ignored her until she came right in front of her like Magnet did.  
  
Kylie looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kylie told her.  
  
"Please tell me. I can help." Jessica urged.  
  
"No. We've been through this already." Kylie said and she looked down.  
  
"Okay, but my offer still stands. And, I'm always here for you."  
  
And she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie days! I'm SO happy that I finally thought of something. It took me forever. Anyways. im gonna take up space and thank my many reviewers lol my fave part muahahaha:  
  
Squidz 'lil Sweety  
  
Thorn  
  
Nosilla  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Christina4eva  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk  
  
trucalifornian  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59 


	18. A Kidnap

I had to update quickly in case I forgot about what was supposed to happen.. yes I am weird.. just ask megan  
  
Chapter 17: A Kidnap  
  
Kylie couldn't sleep that night. She desperately wanted to tell someone, especially Jessica, what was bothering her. But she couldn't.  
  
What if Jessica was wrong? What if she WASN'T always there for Kylie? What would she do then? Probably die.  
  
Kylie then fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*Dream Land*~  
  
Her dad was creeping into the tent. Everyone was asleep. He went right past Kylie's bed and straight to Jessica's. He took a sock and stuffed it in Jessica's mouth. She instantly jumped up and tried to scream, but couldn't. Her hands jumped to remove the sock, but Kylie's dad was too quick. He tied her hands and feet up and quickly and silently as she could. Then, he pulled out a bag and stuffed her in it. Then, he slowly dragged her out.  
  
~*Dream Land is Over*~  
  
Kylie sat up to the sound of the bugle and recalled her dream.  
  
'Whew. Good thing it was just a dream,' Kylie thought to herself as she climbed out of bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days dragged by. Magnet kept trying to get Kylie to talk to him, but she wouldn't. He finally gave up. Sara was looking very cheerful.  
  
All of D and G-Tent were suspicious on why Kylie was miserable, why Magnet was trying to get her to talk, and why Sara was so happy. They knew something had happened between the three, but knew better than to ask what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then, when Kylie woke up one morning, she looked over at Jessica's bed and saw that it was empty. She screamed, and all of G-Tent snapped up and asked what was wrong. They saw Kylie staring at Jessica's bed, so they looked at it and saw that it was empty. They screamed as well.  
  
Pendanski came running in with the rest of the camp and Mr. Sir behind him, D-Tent up front.  
  
"What's wrong girls?" Pendanski asked.  
  
None of them talked, they just stared at Jessica's bed. Pendanski followed their gaze and saw the empty bed.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," He whispered before the exited the tent, Mr. Sir following him.  
  
The rest of the tent was silent, staring at Jessica's bed.  
  
"Jessica," They heard someone whisper and all heads turned toward Zero, who was pale.  
  
"It's okay Zero.." Caveman whispered.  
  
Zero shook his head and exited the tent.  
  
Caveman made a move to follow, but Kylie had gotten out of bed and stopped him. "Wait. Let me go."  
  
"Why?" Caveman asked her.  
  
"Because I need to talk to someone about Jessica," Kylie left the tent and followed Zero.  
  
She found Zero sitting on the stairs of his tent, just staring ahead, still pale. Kylie sat down next to him.  
  
He glanced at her and then turned away again. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I.." She searched for the right words.  
  
"I need someone that I can spill my guts out to," She said.  
  
Zero looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kylie sighed. "Jessica was the person I would spill my guts out to. But now she's.. gone. And, I need to get this off my chest, so, would you be willing to listen?"  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
"Okay. Ever since my I found out that my dad was trying to kill me, after he killed my sister, I've been having these strange dreams. All of them end with my dad standing over me with a knife. Then, one of them almost came true. In one of them, I was.. crying, because Magnet hurt me, and then my dad would come in. Well, a few days ago, that happened. And, I heard someone come in. But, it turned out I was dreaming.. again. But, then I found out that my dad has been spotted around here. And then, a few nights ago, I had another dream. One where my dad kidnaps Jessica."  
  
Zero interrupted her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I didn't think it would come true! I mean, my other dreams hadn't!" Kylie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, do you think it was your dad?"  
  
Kylie nodded. "I'm sure of it. I think he's trying to lure me in.. so he can.." Kylie took in a deep breath. "So he can kill me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, yeah, that's it. I don't have enough time to thank my reviewers so BYE! 


	19. AN

Okay, I'm sorry about this, but this is being posted on all of my stories. I am taking a break from updating so I can think out and type at least one new chapter on each of my stories which is about.. four chapters at the least. I'm sorry, but this break may help me! And, it's only for about a week.  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	20. AN again!

Authors Note (again)  
  
Okay, I'll make a deal with you peeps. If you want me to update in less that a week, I suggest that you R&R for the story 'Heave or Hell?', by ChubbyChipperChipmunk. It's a VERY good story, trust me. If not many of you do review for that story (and don't lie to me, cuz I can find out if you're lying) I'll update in at least a week. If most of you DO, then I'll hopefully update by tomorrow or the next day. Ok peace out Cub Scout! (haha megan)  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	21. Ransom

Chapter 18: Ransom  
  
They next few days were awkward. There was always someone with them while they were digging and basically wherever they were.  
  
Kylie had figured out why the camp was worried about this. If someone at their camp died, they would be in deep shit, especially if it was a murder.  
  
Then, one day, Pendanski came into the Wreck Room where Kylie was sitting with Zero, talking. Kylie and Zero had become very close friend wise. They didn't feel any kind of romantic feeling towards each other, as Zero sill loved Jessica and Kylie still loved Magnet, although she would probably never forgive him for cheating on her.  
  
"Kylie!" Pendanski called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Kylie looked up.  
  
"You have a letter."  
  
"Oh!" Kylie jumped up and took the letter. "Thanks." She said quickly before hurrying out of the Wreck into G-Tent.  
  
She looked at the letter. It had no return address.  
  
"That's weird," She mumbled to herself as she ripped open the envelope.  
  
She looked at it and gasped. It was a ransom note. (A/N: I'm gonna write the ransom funny cuz I wanna lol)  
  
I wAnT YoU kYlIe. I hAvE yOuR fRiEnD. If YoU dOnT cOmE tO mE i WiLl KiLl HeR! LoOk FoR mE aT tHe BoAt In ThE dEsErT LaBlEd MaRy LoU. If YoU dOnT cOmE tO mE i WiLl KiLl YoUr FrIeNd AnD fInD yOu!  
  
(A/N: Most of you should be able to read that, but if you can't, it says: I want you Kylie. I have you friend. If you don't come to me I will kill her! Look for me at the boat in the desert labled 'Mary Lou'. If you don't come to me I will kill your friend and find you!)  
  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I can't let this happen," She whispered.  
  
"Let what happen?" She heard someone ask. Kylie turned and saw that it was Oreo.  
  
"Oh," Kylie wiped her face. "Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me," Oreo warned, stepping forward.  
  
Kylie sighed.  
  
"You cannot tell ANYONE." Kylie told her sternly.  
  
"I promise I won't," Oreo reassured her.  
  
Kylie looked around before saying, "My dad just sent me a ransom note. He has Jessica and if I don't go to him he'll kill her. I have to go."  
  
Kylie expected Oreo to burst out and tell her no, but she merely nodded. If it's what you have to do.."  
  
Kylie hugged Oreo (A/N: Heehee Adri..=D). "Thanks! You're the greatest!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kylie grabbed her canteen and swung it around her neck, full of water.  
  
"Oh, before I go," She turned to face Oreo. "G-Tent if gonna need a leader while I'm gone. You up for the job?"  
  
Oreo made a huge smile (A/N: Heehee again Adri).  
  
"Of course! Just hurry back!"  
  
"And one more thing," Kylie said, turning around again. "Don't tell them why I left. Just say I ran away."  
  
Oreo nodded, waving good-bye.  
  
Kylie looked around before running. She ran out the tent.. she ran out of camp.. she ran into the desert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know that many of you did review, and I even think that jazandsas 'advertised' (lol) my story in her review for Heaven or Hell, which made me happy! =D Okay, my favorite part, as you all know, THANX TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
(Muahahahahaha)  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
Skyline*Blade  
  
Nosilla  
  
jazandsas (mite as well thank you SEVENTEEN TIMES lol if you don't know what I'm talking about, look on my review sheet lol)  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
BrokenShells  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk (hahahahahaha ok I'm fine you just make me laugh.. even when you're not online =D)  
  
Thorn  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life (hi lol I don't have a lotta things to say to ya)  
  
trucalifornian (hope you like my Instant Greeting!)  
  
Squidz lil' Sweety  
  
Christan4eva  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
FighterAngel25 (Grr.. you never talk to me online and now you won't even REVIEW! ='( evil Katie.. u r evil.. lol)  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137 (hey.. you're never online either.. and you don't review, even tho yur nickname is the one I choose.. hm)  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
Tristanlover59 


	22. Gunshot

Chapter 19: Gunshot  
  
Kylie ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Every two seconds she would check behind herself to make sure she wasn't being followed.  
  
After sprinting for about five minutes, she slowed to a walk and took a drink. She had to find that boat. If she didn't, Jessica was going to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oreo watched as Kylie ran. When she couldn't see her anymore, she left the tent and went into the Wreck Room.  
  
When she entered, Zero came up to her.  
  
"Where's Kylie?" He asked.  
  
"You mean Raro?" Oreo corrected.  
  
"Um, sure," Zero answered.  
  
Oreo shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
Zero looked at her suspiciously for a minute before leaving.  
  
Oreo shrugged again and then went to the pool table where Zigzag and Squid were playing pool.  
  
Zigzag looked up at her and tossed his pool stick to X-Ray.  
  
"Whoa man," X-Ray caught it confused. He looked up and saw Zigzag leading Oreo out of the Wreck Room. Whistles were made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zigzag and Oreo were making out behind the Wreck Room when they heard the bugle playing. Oreo pushed Zigzag off and said, "What was that?"  
  
Zigzag was looking around. "I don't know.."  
  
Oreo got up and saw Pendanski holding out the bugle. The rest of the camp came out of their tents and the Wreck Room looking confused.  
  
"Something has happened," He started.  
  
"Apparently, Kylie had been either kidnapped, or she ran away. There is no evidence that she was kidnapped, so we think she ran away to save Jessica."  
  
With that, he left. (A/N: Ya kinda weird but I don't know what else to say lol)  
  
Magnet was pale. He ran into D-Tent. No one followed him; they knew better.. except Sara.  
  
Sara went it after him, to find Magnet crying.  
  
"Aw, it's okay my little Magnet," Sara said in a baby voice.  
  
"Fuck off," Magnet replied shakily.  
  
"Magnet, Kylie is no one to worry about. You're better off without that slut."  
  
Magnet jumped up.  
  
"Oh, you're all better!" Sara said with glee.  
  
"FUCK OFF SARA! KYLIE IS NOT A SLUT!" Magnet yelled.  
  
"Um, yeah she is!" Sara said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE THE SLUT!"  
  
Sara's eyes widened. "No I'm not,"  
  
"AS HELL YOU ARE!"  
  
It was right; Sara was able to get away with her own clothes, and right now she was wearing a very tight and high shirt, and she had a black skirt that was barely long enough not to expose anything, and it was low, so when she sat, it showed her pink thong.  
  
Sara again said, "No I'm not,"  
  
Magnet threw up his hands in frustrations before screaming at her, "LEAVE!"  
  
Sara looked at him before saying, "Don't come to me when Kylie screws you over," and she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie was wandering in the desert. She had been for a few hours already. She couldn't find that boat. She had finished her water half an hour ago, and felt like she was going to drop dead. But she couldn't. She had to find Jessica.  
  
Then she saw it. In the distance, she saw the boat.  
  
"Oh my god.." And she ran to it.  
  
When she got there, she saw her father sitting against it. He smirked when she was in eyesight.  
  
She also saw Jessica lying next to him. She was tied up and had various cuts all over her body, excluding her writs and throat.  
  
"What'd you do to her?!" Kylie exclaimed. "I came, didn't I?"  
  
Her father merely chuckled. "But, then what would I do with her? I mean, I couldn't let her go." He took out a knife that was stained with Jessica's blood.  
  
Kylie's eyes widened. "Don't you dare kill her."  
  
Her father smiled and didn't answer. He brought the knife to her throat.  
  
Kylie's eyes filled with tears. "No!" She screamed. She tried to move, but she couldn't.  
  
He cut her chin.  
  
"NO!" Kylie screamed and ran forward. The last thing she remembered was a gunshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Who was shot? DUHN DUHN DUHN! Heehee me hyper (like megan =D) anwywayz.. im in a thanking mood.  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Thorn  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Squid 'n Magnet's Luver  
  
trucalifornian  
  
Skyline*Blade  
  
jazandsas (don't say sorry for reviewing! Lol =D)  
  
SquidandJakeluvr4life  
  
Nosilla  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
BrokenShells  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk  
  
Squidz lil' Sweety  
  
Christina4eva  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Tristanlover59 


	23. Helicopter

Chapter 20: Helicopter  
  
Kylie stood, horrified at her father, who had a gun in his hands, before she fell to the ground.  
  
Jessica screamed, but since she was gagged, it was muffled.  
  
Her father smirked, got up with the gun still in his hands, and walked away. (A/N: Oh SO dramatic lol)  
  
Jessica glanced at the knife that was left behind. She inched toward it, and slowly started to but the ropes.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Kylie was cold and damp from sweat, but her shoulder, which had been shot, was covered in blood.  
  
Jessica was finally free and she ran to Kylie and carefully sat her up against the boat.  
  
"Oh my god Kylie.." Jessica whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm SO sorry. This is all my fault.."  
  
"No.." Kylie whispered. "It's not your fault.. it's no one's fault."  
  
"Yes it is. It's all my fault." Jessica put her head down and cried.  
  
"No.." Kylie said again and lifted up Jessica's chin, which was shining with blood and tears.  
  
"Go back to camp," Kylie said softly, as it hurt to breathe. "Go to camp, where your cuts can be treated. Go to camp, where you'll find Zero."  
  
Jessica shook her head. "No. What about you?"  
  
"Go without me," Kylie told her firmly.  
  
"No," Jessica shook her head again.  
  
"Don't make me yell. It might kill me." Kylie warned her.  
  
Jessica slowly stood up, and then started off sprinting.  
  
Jessica ran as fast as she could, oblivious to the pain and stinging of her fresh cuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Kylie was slipping into unconsciousness.. maybe even never to be awoken.  
  
~*Dream Type Thing*~  
  
Kylie was in a bright white room and was floating.  
  
Then, she saw her sister.  
  
"Kayla! Oh my god, am I dreaming?" Kylie asked.  
  
Her sister shook her head.  
  
"Well, am I dead?" Kylie asked cautiously.  
  
Her sister hesitated before answering, "Yes,"  
  
"No.." Kylie whispered.  
  
"But don't worry," Her sister said calmly.  
  
"WOW CAN I NOT WORRY?" Kylie screamed.  
  
"You're being sent back," Her sister said just as calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not done living. You haven't made the family you are supposed to have, and you haven't done the good you are meant to do."  
  
"So, you're sending me back?" Kylie made sure.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
And with that, Kylie felt like she was being pulled down.  
  
~*End of Dream Type Thing*~  
  
Kylie kept her eyes shut. Her shoulder was still throbbing painfully, and she was dreadfully cold.  
  
Then she felt like she was being shaken.  
  
"Kylie! Oh Kylie, PLEASE wake up. Don't be dead!"  
  
Kylie opened her eyes.  
  
"You're alive!" Jessica exclaimed. Behind her, Kylie saw the water truck and Pendanski.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kylie asked her.  
  
"To save you!" Jessica told her. With the help, they were both able to, almost unpainfully (A/N: If that's not a word, it is now =D), set her in the truck.  
  
~*Flashback type thing but not really 'cause no one's thinking back*~  
  
Jessica finally reached the camp. She was exhausted, but she had to get to Pendanski because he was the only one who would help save Kylie.  
  
"JESSICA!" She heard someone shriek.  
  
She turned and saw Zero.  
  
"Can't talk Zero," She said quickly before she continued to look for Pendanski.  
  
"What'd you mean you can't talk?" Zero ran after her  
  
"Kylie's been shot. I gotta help her." Jessica said simply.  
  
Zero stopped. "What?"  
  
"I can't explain," And then she ran into Pendanski.  
  
"Jessica!" He sounded surprised, of course.  
  
"No time. Kylie's been shot. Just COME ON YOU LITTLE MAN!" Jessica screamed.  
  
Pendanski climbed into the water truck.  
  
"Wait!" Jessica stopped him and went over to Oreo.  
  
"Call 911," She muttered out of the corner of her mouth before climbing off into the passengers seat.  
  
~*End of Flashback type think but not really 'cause no one's thinking back*~  
  
They were back at camp, where they saw a helicopter.  
  
"Huh?" Pendanski said stupidly when he saw the helicopter.  
  
He helped Jessica take out Kylie.  
  
"OH MY GOD! KYLIE!" They heard Magnet exclaim. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?"  
  
A paramedic from the helicopter looked at her and said, "She's been shot,"  
  
Magnet fainted. (A/N: LOL I thought that would be funny if he fainted)  
  
Kylie was put onto a stretcher and loaded into the helicopter as Magnet regained consciousness.  
  
"WAIT!" He called.  
  
"WHAT?" They yelled back.  
  
"LEMME GO WITH HER!"  
  
"NO!" Kylie yelled. "I WANT JESSICA AND ZERO TO COME WITH ME!"  
  
Jessica and Zero were allowed onto the helicopter, so the boarded, and took off.  
  
Magnet watched the helicopter fly away.  
  
"I can't believe she said no,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OKAY hi bye Review 


	24. Gone

Chapter 21: Gone  
  
Kylie was slowly slipping back in unconsciousness. She was losing an extremely large amount of blood and energy. Her face, hair, and the top of her jumpsuit were soaked with seat and she was shivering. She also felt bad about not letting Magnet come with her, but she was sill mad at him and would rather have Zero and Jessica with her.  
  
Before she fell unconscious, she heard a beep and a scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
She was walking in Camp Green Lake. Someone was calling her name. She couldn't find the source of the voice, so she kept walking.  
  
She heard a band and turned and saw her father smirking at her with a gun. He turned into Jessica who was sobbing, then into Magnet who was pleading for forgiveness. Then Magnet changed into Sara, who was laughing at her.  
  
Kylie looked at her shoulder and saw that it had lost all of its blood and she was quickly dying.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*End of Dream*~  
  
"KYLIE!"  
  
Kylie gasped and sat up in bed.  
  
Instantly, she felt someone grab her around the neck and pull her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Jess," She gasped out. "Can't breathe.."  
  
Jessica reluctantly let go of her. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kylie answered rubbing her neck. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, in the helicopter, they.. lost you, but they were able to jolt you alive. But, you've been in a coma for a month," Jessica finished in one breath.  
  
"A month?! What's been going on this past.. month?" Kylie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, camp was closed from the police that came when you were shot, and everyone is back home. Except us," Jessica gestured towards her and Zero, who Kylie just realized was there.  
  
"Where am I?" Kylie then asked. She knew she was in a hospital, but she didn't know where. "Like, what city?"  
  
"New York city," Jessica answered. "We've been waiting here by your bed for this past month."  
  
"Oh.. you didn't have to.." Kylie told her.  
  
Jessica shook her head. "We wanted to."  
  
Then, a nurse came in.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're awake! We'd better call your mother! She's been worried sick! Oh, and you two," She directed to Jessica and Zero. "Better go and get some sleep. You've been here and awful lot."  
  
"Okay," Zero said. He and Jessica hugged Kylie before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Zero and Jessica came in with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey," Kylie said weakly as she sat up in bed. "What're you two so happy about?"  
  
Jessica smiled even wider. "We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."  
  
Kylie sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
She heard the shuffling of feet and whispered voices. She instantly knew what was going on.  
  
"Jess, you can't fool me. Hi D-Tent! Hi G-Tent!" She said without opening her eyes.  
  
Groans were heard. "Oh man!" She heard someone who sounded like Squid exclaim.  
  
Kylie smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
"KYLIE!" She heard someone screech.  
  
Kylie ducked under the covers as Oreo jumped on her.  
  
"OREO! CALM DOWN!" She called from under the covers.  
  
The weigh lifted off her, so Kylie claimed it safe to come above the covers. When she did, she was pulled into another bone crushing hug.  
  
"Oreo," She gasped out. "Please let go.."  
  
Oreo let go, tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry, it's just.. none of us thought you were gonna live.. except Magnet.."  
  
Kylie looked around and saw Magnet. He was looking embarrassed for some reason, and he was avoiding her eye contact.  
  
Everyone else saw Kylie looking at Magnet, so Zigzag cleared his throat and said, "I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?" He looked around, glaring at everybody. They all said yes, so Zigzag said they were all gonna get some lunch. Everyone left except Magnet.  
  
"Um, welcome back Kylie," Magnet said after a minute of silence.  
  
She nodded. "Jose,"  
  
"Please don't call me that," He said cautiously.  
  
Kylie felt her blood boil. "What!?" She yelled. "You cheat on me, try and get out of it, and then tell me what to call you!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MAGNET!"  
  
Magnet was cowering in a corner. "I'm sorry Kylie. She kissed me."  
  
"Yeah, can you decided just to kiss her back," She said sarcastically.  
  
"NO! You don't know how strong she is! I couldn't get away! Don't you think I would've if I could!?" He yelled back at her.  
  
Kylie stayed silent. She turned her head away as the tears fell.  
  
"How can you think that Kylie? How?" Magnet whispered before he got up and left.  
  
"Magnet, wait!" Kylie said as she turned around. But he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok ya um bye not enough to thank anybody so ya gotta go study! Only two more things to learn! WHOOHOO! Ok bye =D lol 


	25. Yes

I must apologize for something. In the last chapter, I said that the nurse called her mom, but her mom is really dead. Yeah, so sorry bout that!  
  
Chapter 22: Yes  
  
Kylie stared at the doorway, as if expecting Magnet to walk back in. But he didn't. She lay on her stomach with her head in her pillow and sobbed silently.  
  
How had she been so stupid? How could she have ever thought that Magnet would cheat on her with Sara? She didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was released from the hospital a week later. She was sent to live with her aunt and uncle and cousins down in California.  
  
"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Her aunt exclaimed when she and her daughter picked her up from the airport.  
  
Kylie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Aunt Katie," Then she looked at her cousin. "Hey Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca was a Goth. At the moment, her natural black hair was dyed purple, and she had on baggy black pants, a black sweatshirt with a skull on it, and black shoes.  
  
"The name's Becca," She corrected, looking at Kylie in disgust.  
  
"Um, okay. Sorry Becca," Kylie said. Becca nodded.  
  
Aunt Katie stared between them, smiled, and clapped her hands. "Okay then! Well, let's go! You're uncle and cousin can't wait to see you!"  
  
Kylie doubted that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie had been at her aunt and uncle's house for a month. She hated it. Her aunt and uncle's politeness was fake, her little cousin, Logan, was afraid of her, and Becca hated her.  
  
She sat the guest bedroom crying. She'd cried every night since she'd been there. She hadn't seen Magnet ever since that day in the hospital. She desperately wanted to see him.  
  
With that thought, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That following week, Kylie was sitting in her room on the computer her uncle had given her when her aunt called her down.  
  
"Kylie! There's someone at the door for you!"  
  
Kylie wondered who it could be as she went down the stairs. She opened the door.  
  
"Hell-" She stared at the person at the door.  
  
It was Magnet.  
  
He looked a little different. He was a bit taller, and he still had his shaved head. But, he was no longer in his orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Um, hi," He looked nervous. "Can we talk?"  
  
Kylie sighed. "Sure," And she went outside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, folding her arms.  
  
"We need to talk," Magnet said.  
  
"I know. You just said that. And, don't you live in Texas?"  
  
"Yeah," He answered. "But Stanley flew me here on his private jet."  
  
"Really?" Kylie was impressed. "If Stanley had a private jet, why couldn't his parents buy him outta jail?"  
  
"Um," Magnet looked stuck.  
  
Kylie sighed again. "I was kidding. Anyway, what did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"About.." He searched for words. "About the last time we saw each other."  
  
"Oh," Kylie turned away.  
  
"Look Kylie," Magnet started. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to cheat on you!"  
  
Kylie glared at him. "Oh, so you ADMIT that you cheated on me!"  
  
"No!" Magnet moaned. "She kissed ME! You gotta believe me!"  
  
Kylie turned away again.  
  
"Please Kylie?! I love you! I would NEVER cheat on you with ANYONE, especially that whore, Sara." He spat out the last part.  
  
Kylie looked back at him, her face shining with tears. "Magnet, I'm so, SO sorry,: She sobbed. "I never should've thought that you would cheat on me with anyone. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Magnet looked at her for a minute before saying, "Of course,"  
  
She sobbed even harder and hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Stanley's family adopted Kylie into their family a year later. All of D and G-Tent moved to Texas and graduated high school together. A year after they graduated college, Magnet proposed to Kylie. She accepted, and they were married on May 16, 2020 (A/N: Don't even ask about the year) Stanley was Magnet's best man (A/N: That's because Stanley's family adopted Kylie.. and if you're wondering why it was Stanley's family.. well, just because they're rich and had to pay Kylie's family in order to adopt her lol) and Kylie's bridesmaids were Jessica, who was expecting her first child, Oreo (Adrianna) and Cheetah (Chelsea).  
  
And they all lived happily ever after!  
  
Well, everyone except Sara =D  
  
She ended up working at McDonalds without a college or high school diploma.  
  
=D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END! I'm going to thank my reviewers for one last time:  
  
Thorn  
  
RapDragon55  
  
Squid 'n Magnet's Luver  
  
trucalifornian  
  
Skyline*Blade  
  
jazandsas  
  
SquidandJakeluvr4life  
  
Nosilla  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
BrokenShells  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk  
  
Squidz lil' Sweety  
  
Christina4eva  
  
GothicaDrape7  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
Siora  
  
Makayla  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
LTdaQT  
  
Luna4713  
  
WildCat Firecracker  
  
Jack Sparrows Gurl  
  
QTstation2564  
  
Tristanlover59 


End file.
